La piedra mágica
by Sofialoveanime
Summary: Natsu escucha sobre una piedra mágica, que cuando la tocan dos personas vuelven a su niñez en un sueño pero conociéndose a los 5 años, Natsu lleva a Lucy y tocan la piedra, ¿ funcionó el conjuro, o no? Denle una oportunidad porfavor, es mi primer fic. NaLu
1. Chapter 1

**Cap 1: La piedra mágica existe.**

-Hola Mira –saludó Natsu sentándose en la barra mirando como Lucy se quedó dormida con la cabeza encima de la mesa de la barra, aunque era normal, hoy todo el gremio se quedó hasta tarde y pocos estaban despiertos.

-Hola Natsu, ¿podrías llevar a Lucy a su casa luego?

-Claro.

-Vale, gracias Natsu, por cierto, el maestro me habló de un secreto, ¿quieres saber?

-Claro que si –dijo Natsu saltando hasta donde estaba Mirajane.

-Bueno, al parecer en el lado oeste de Fiore, donde está el bosque más grande, se ha encontrado una piedra mágica, cualquiera que la toque se tele transportaba a su niñez, pero para que la piedra funcione tienen que ser dos personas, se dice que las personas que entran allí descubrirán la amistad pura y quizás algo más –relataba Mirajane.

-Gracias Mira, mañana iré al bosque.

-¿Pero a quien llevaras?

-No lo se, Happy se fue de misión con Charle y con Wendy.

-¿Qué te parece a Lucy? –preguntó Mirajane con tono pícaro, cosa que Natsu no notó.

-Puede ser, así seremos amigos verdaderos, nos vemos Mira –dijo Natsu antes de coger a Lucy en brazos.

-Espera Natsu, toma este libro, aquí pone los efectos de la piedra –dijo Mirajane dándole un libro a Natsu, Natsu lo cogió y se fue con Lucy del gremio.

-Natsu… -susurró una vez Lucy dormida, haciendo que Natsu sonriera, al llegar Natsu entró por la ventana con cuidado y dejó a Lucy en la cama, pero con cuidado porque encontró un montón de cartas amontonadas en la cama, las quitó y vio que eran para su madre, hasta que le picó la curiosidad.

-Mamá, ¿Cómo estás? Yo hoy tengo una fiesta en el gremio y Levi me prestó un libro de un dragón y una princesa, la historia cuenta de una princesa que empieza a gustarle un chico que al final resultó un dragón, pero a ella no le importó, el amor era más valioso que la apariencia –leía Natsu en una de las cartas que correspondía al día de hoy.

-Pesada Mira –susurró Lucy en sueños.

-Bueno, espero que estés bien, para que lo sepas, yo también tengo a un dragón de mi lado, es amable y generoso, aunque cabezudo es listo, lo quiero mucho porque es uno de esos amigos que no olvidas fácilmente, también tengo de amigo a un gato azul llamado Happy, los quiero mucho porque son mis compañeros de equipo y nunca me abandonaran –terminó de leer Natsu.

-Que no Mira, Natsu es mi amigo y… -seguía hablando Lucy en sueños hasta que Natsu vio como las mejillas de Lucy se volvían rojas.

-¿Y? –preguntó Natsu curioso.

-Y es mi dragón –susurró Lucy, pero Natsu lo llegó a oír.

-Oye Lucy –dijo Natsu moviendo un poco a Lucy para que despertara, Lucy abrió un ojo y sonrió.

-¿Si?

-¿Puedo dormir aquí? Happy se fue con Wendy y Charle –preguntó Natsu y Lucy asintió.

-Si, ven –respondió Lucy moviéndose a un lado de a cama y abriendo la manta para que Natsu entrara, ella ni loca lo haría, pero estaba media dormida ¿Quién no ha hecho cosas que no quiere dormida o dormido?

-Gracias Lucy –Natsu se acostó en la cama y Lucy le dio la mano volviéndose a dormir.

-Gracias a ti –susurró Lucy sin pensar.

-¿Por?

-Pues por ayudarme siempre.

-Igualmente Lucy –dijo Natsu antes de dormirse con el olor de Lucy que tanto le encantaba.

Al día siguiente Natsu despertó y vio a Lucy sentada en su escritorio escribiendo algo en un papel.

-Buenos días Lucy.

-Hola Natsu, que sorpresa fue esta mañana, por casi te lanzo por la ventana.

-¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

-Pues… sinceramente no lo se, solo que te vi ahí durmiendo tranquilo y no vi motivo para tirarte por la ventana.

-Es que ayer me diste permiso, te dormiste en el gremio y yo te traje.

-Ya veo.

-Oye Lucy, Mira me habló de una piedra mágica que está en el bosque y que si la tocamos los dos volveremos a ser niños de nuevo.

-Oye Natsu, tú tuviste una infancia feliz con Igneel, pero yo la pasé muy mal de pequeña por culpa de mi padre y no me gustaría volver a vivir esos momentos –dijo Lucy triste, pero Natsu sacó el libro de Mirajane y se lo dio a Lucy.

-Creo que la piedra nos juntará de niños, pero no estoy segura, míralo anda.

-Vale –contestó Lucy, abrió el libro y empezó a leer -. La piedra acepta la mano de dos personas, si son chico y chica la piedra los pondrá mas cerca que amigos, si son dos chicos la piedra los hará mejores amigos y si son dos chicas pasa lo mismo. La piedra junta a esas personas a los 5 años, por lo que si ya se conocían a esa edad, la piedra no funciona, si las personas que tocan la piedra son magos conservaran su magia hasta en esa edad. La piedra unirá sus destinos antes, si uno de los que tocan la piedra tuvo una mala infancia, conocer a la otra persona a esa edad le puede servir para mejorarla, cuando esas dos personas se comprendan perfectamente y sean leales, la piedra los devolverá a su edad normal con los recuerdos que tuvieron dentro de la ilusión, pero al tocar la piedra y al volver a los 5 años, perderán la memoria hasta ese día.

-Vaya –dijo Natsu sorprendido de todo lo que decía el libro.

-Si, al parecer tu me podrías mejorar la infancia asique porque no lo intentaría –decía Lucy levantándose y dejando el libro sobre su escritorio.

-¿Entonces vamos? –preguntó Natsu sentándose en la cama.

-Si Natsu, vamos –contestó Lucy y vio una foto de su padre sobre su escritorio haciéndole salir a toda prisa agarrada de la mano de Natsu.

-¿Dónde está el bosque mas grande?

-Es el bosque al que vamos a pescar de vez en cuando –respondió Lucy con un dedo alzado y Natsu la cogió en brazos llevándola corriendo hasta ese bosque, mientras que una gota resbalaba por la cabeza de Lucy.

-Listo –dijo Natsu al llegar, Natsu soltó a Lucy y los dos fueron hasta el lago a donde iban a pescar, allí Lucy vio una piedra muy extraña hace poco y pensaba que podría ser esa.

-Es esta –le dijo Lucy a Natsu señalando a una piedra donde ponía: "Piedra…" Lucy quitó un poco de polvo y ahora se leía: "Piedra de las iluciones".

-Pues si que es esta –pensó Natsu.

-Oye Natsu, ¿estás seguro?

-Si, vamos –soltó Natsu cogiendo la mano de Lucy y apretó la de Lucy con la suya en la piedra de la que salió un gran esplendor y Natsu y Lucy cayeron en un sueño profundo donde vivirían las ilusiones de la piedra.

**Hola, este es mi primer fic, asique no sean malos si? Dejen Reviews porfavor \^^/**


	2. Te quiero, pero tú me quieres?

**Aquí tienen la continuación, siento la espera y espero que les guste.**

Cap 2: Mi confesión.

-¿Papá? –preguntaba una niña de 5 años con pelo rubio corto y con un vestido rosa oscuro, su voz era de un ángel pero esta vez lucía temerosa.

-¿Qué quieres, Lucy? –preguntó su padre cortante haciendo que Lucy se estremeciera.

-¿Dónde está mamá? –preguntó Lucy al borde de las lágrimas.

-Muerta, lo sabes.

-¡Es que no me lo creo y sé que tú tampoco! –gritó desesperada y llorando Lucy saliendo del despacho de su padre, luego fue a su jardín y se encontró a un dragón rojo volando sobre su mansión, Lucy se quedó asombrada al ver unos llantos desesperados viniendo del bosque, salió escalando por la valla y vio a un niño peli rosado llorando desconsoladamente.

-Igneel –escuchaba Lucy detrás de un árbol, hasta que se acercó a él tímidamente.

-Hola, toma –sonriendo Lucy le dio un pañuelo al joven, él lo aceptó dudoso, pero al ver la sonrisa cálida de la chica se le pasaron los miedos.

-Gracias, soy Natsu –agradeció Natsu y después de secarse las lágrimas le devolvió el pañuelo a Lucy.

-No pasa nada, soy Lucy, encantada –se presentó ella también sonriendo otra vez haciendo que Natsu recuperara el ánimo.

-Hola Lucy, ¿has visto a un dragón gigante y rojo por aquí?

-Vi uno pasando por encima de mi casa, pero cuando vine a buscarte volví a mirar hacía allí y no estaba.

-Oh no, Igneel –sollozó Natsu empezando a llorar y Lucy comprendió que debía ser un amigo de Natsu y que como estaba solo podría ser su padre adoptivo, entonces recordó a su madre y a los malos tratos de su padre y también empezó a llorar.

-Mamá –pensó Lucy y gritó desesperada, haciendo Natsu parara y que por instinto la abrazara.

-¿También perdiste a un ser querido?

-Si, a mi madre, Layla.

-Pues yo perdí a mi padre, Igneel, era ese dragón que viste antes.

-¿Y no tienes a tu madre?

-No, en realidad nunca conocí a mis padres, Igneel me adoptó y me cuidó como si fuera suyo, así aprendí esto –susurró Natsu al oído de Lucy y su mano se prendió fuego, haciendo que Lucy retrocediera un paso -. Tranquila Lucy, yo puedo controlar y comer fuego, todavía no lo controlo muy bien, pero me sirve para vivir, quiero ser un mago.

-¿Enserio? Yo también –agregó Lucy feliz.

-Oye Lucy, ¿querrías ser mi amiga?

-Claro que si –susurró esta vez Lucy en el oído de Natsu y le cogió la mano a Natsu acercándose a su mansión.

-¿Adonde vamos?

-A mi casa, mi padre es horrible y se comporta mal conmigo hasta en mis cumpleaños, pero contigo podré jugar y estar evitándolo todo el día -contestó Lucy y ayudó a Natsu a saltar la valla.

-Ya veo, ¿pero no se enfadará si me ve contigo?

-Claro que sí, pero así es él y si te quieres quedar conmigo lo haremos, quedarnos juntos consolándonos el uno al otro –explicó Lucy con una lagrima y sin que les viera nadie se metieron en el cuarto de Lucy, donde se quedaron jugando toda la tarde y contándose sus problemas y sus vidas.

-¡Lucy! –gritó alguien detrás de la puerta de la habitación de Lucy, Lucy reconoció esa voz al instante, una voz fría que era de su padre.

-Natsu, escóndete aquí, intentaré convencer a mi padre para que te puedas quedar, pero no me dejará tan fácilmente si te ve –le susurró Lucy a Natsu señalando un armario, Natsu asintió y se escondió en el armario, Lucy abrió la puerta y pasó su padre con un hombre vestido de negro.

-¿Qué quieres, papá? –preguntó Lucy un poco asustada.

-Quiero presentarte al señor que nos ayudará en el entierro de tu madre –explicó serio el padre de Lucy.

-Mamá esta muerta y tu leíste su testamento, al igual que yo, asique, por favor, respeta los deseos de mamá –pidió Lucy aguantando las lágrimas.

-Lo haré, pero si te comportas bien –"crack" sintió Lucy donde tenía su corazón, se cayó de rodillas y dejó escapar una lágrima.

-Muy bien, pero eres tú eres el que no te comportas bien, papá –exclamó Lucy desahogándose con lágrimas en los ojos, su padre salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta y Natsu salió corriendo del armario para consolarla.

-Tranquila Lucy, ya pasó, por lo menos no te pegó –la consolaba Natsu y Lucy paró de llorar.

-Perdón Natsu.

-No digas eso, es bueno demostrar que amas algo o a alguien, de cualquier forma –la consoló Natsu sonriendo.

-Natsu, me recuerdas a mi madre, eres tan amable.

-Tú te pareces a Igneel, con una sonrisa tan cálida como el sol.

-Natsu, cuando te escuché llorar en el bosque sentí que te conocía de toda la vida y por eso te ayude, aunque también lo hice porque se lo que es el dolor por la personas que amas, también porque empecé a sentir algo por ti –dijo Lucy sonriendo plenamente y Natsu movió la cabeza de lado a lado rápidamente.

-Espera un momento, ¡Lucy! –gritó Natsu abrazando a Lucy y Lucy abrió mucho los ojos. Los dos habían recuperado la memoria y eso era completamente inusual.

-Natsu, ¿Cómo es que recuperamos la memoria?

-Fácil, me dijiste que sentiste que me conocías y eso me hizo recuperar la memoria y creo que tú la recuperaste porque yo te grite tu nombre como cuando lo hago para irnos de misión, eso también te salvó esa vez que te hiciste invisible y no te recordábamos –explicó Natsu haciendo que Lucy se sonrojara.

-Ya veo –contestó Lucy -. Oye Natsu, si ya recuperamos la memoria ¿no deberíamos estar en el mundo real?

-Pues creo que no, el libro ponía que cuando fuéramos fieles y nos comprendamos perfectamente –respondió Natsu -. Oye Lucy, si para ser fieles nos tenemos que contar todo, te tengo que contar un secreto…

-Dime Natsu, yo también tengo que contarte algo.

-¿Y si lo decimos a la vez? –propuso Natsu.

-Vale, 1.

-2.

3.

-Te quiero –dijeron a la vez sonrojados y casi gritando, al decirlo sus cuerpos volvieron a su edad normal.

-¿Enserio? –preguntó Lucy sonrojada y al decirlo los dos se hicieron trasparentes, en eso pasó a la habitación una niña rubia que era Lucy de pequeña.

-Mamá –sollozaba la niña sobre su cama.

-¡Mamá, voy a ser una maga, lo juro, por Fairy Tail! –gritó la pequeña Lucy.

-Cuando yo me escapé una vez de casa una chica me salvó y tenía la marca de Fairy Tail y por eso yo quería pertenecer a ese gremio –explicó Lucy a Natsu.

-Lucy, tu no serás una maga como tu madre –dijo el padre de Lucy entrando a la habitación y la Lucy del futuro sintió su corazón rompiéndose poco a poco.

-Déjame en paz –respondió la pequeña Lucy yéndose de la habitación, Lucy la siguió y Natsu también, la pequeña Lucy fue al jardín y cogió una rosa del suelo. La pequeña Lucy cogió las espinas de la rosa y se clavó una en la mano.

-Gracias –soltó la pequeña Lucy y tiró la rosa y las espinas.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Natsu al ver que Lucy y él brillaban.

-La Lucy de allí se clavó una espina en la mano, en el sitio donde tengo la marca de Fairy Tail y gracias a eso, volveremos a nuestro mundo –respondió Lucy suspirando y sonriendo.

-¿Eh?

-Que volveremos a donde está la piedra, gracias a que yo quería la marca en mi mano y de ese color porque la chica que me salvó lo tenía así, asique yo de pequeña, con una espina me dibujé la marca prácticamente con sangre –respondió Lucy sonriendo y una luz muy fuerte hizo que Natsu y Lucy cerraran los ojos por un momento, al abrirlos estaban en el bosque uno encima de otro y Natsu encima de Lucy haciendo que los dos se sonrojaran.

-Perdón Lucy –se disculpó Natsu, pero aun así no se apartó de su sitio.

-No pasa nada y Natsu… ¿lo de antes era verdad?

-¿Lo que?

-Lo de que me querías, lo mío si era verdad –confesó Lucy moviendo sus dedos nerviosa, aunque se le quitaron los nervios al ver la típica sonrisa de Natsu.

-Claro que era verdad Lucy –respondió Natsu más sonriente que nunca pero Lucy llegó a ver que Natsu estaba un poco sonrojado.

-¿Enserio, porque, y Lisanna?

-Lisanna es mi amiga, nunca pensé tener algo más con ella, ella se creaba ilusiones y me las decía sin miedo alguno –respondió Natsu rascándose la cabeza, se quitó de encima de Lucy y la ayudó a levantarse.

-¿Entonces me quieres a mi? –preguntaba Lucy, todavía no se lo creía.

-Claro que si, mira a mis ojos y dime si es mentira –exigió Natsu y Lucy sonrió.

-Es verdad, tus ojos no mienten –aseguró Lucy.

-¿Y mis labios? –preguntó Natsu en tono seductor haciendo que Lucy se sonrojara más que el pelo de Erza.

-N-no lo se –respondió Lucy y Natsu la besó, a lo que Lucy correspondió enseguida.

-¿Ahora?

-Tus labios dicen que es verdad –respondió Lucy y abrazó a Natsu con fuerza.

-¿Estás bien?

-Esta experiencia me hizo querer conocernos de pequeños, pero si lo hubiéramos hecho quizás no estaríamos en Fairy Tail y no estaríamos en esta situación que nos ha unido cada vez más.

-Lo que tu digas, pero… ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?

-Me encantaría Natsu –respondió Lucy y Natsu cogió a Lucy en brazos.

-Pues vamos al gremio, tengo que amenazarlos –dijo Natsu sonriendo y Lucy iba a hablar, pero Natsu empezó a correr y Lucy se quedó callada.

-Natsu, Lucy –exclamaron todos al ver como entraba Natsu con Lucy en brazos por el gremio.

-¡Tengo 2 noticias! –gritó Natsu y subió a la segunda planta con Lucy.

-Ya puedes bajarme –susurró Lucy y Natsu la bajó, pero agarrándola de la cintura para que no se fuera de su lado.

-¡Uno: Lucy es mi novia! –gritó Natsu a todo pulmón y todos en el gremio estaban sorprendidos menos Mirajane, que sonreía -. ¡Dos: Lucy es mía y solo mía, de nadie más!

-Tranquilo Natsu –le susurró Lucy a Natsu y Natsu solo le sonrió dulcemente.

-Tranquila Lucy, es para que nadie te toque, por cierto, ¿podrías invocar a Loke y luego a Taurus?

-Claro Natsu –respondió Lucy riéndose e invocó primero a Loke.

-Hola Lucy, Natsu –saludó Loke y Natsu levantó una ceja.

-Hola Loke, te tengo que aclarar una cosa muy importante –empezó Natsu -. Lucy es Mía y no Tuya –terminó Natsu enfadado y Loke sonrió.

-No hay problema Natsu, yo se lo comentaré a Taurus y por cierto, no te preocupes, estoy prometido con Aries –aclaró Loke y desapareció.

-Pues listo –pensó Natsu y al ver como Happy entraba por el gremio con Charle y Wendy bajó las escaleras a toda prisa con Lucy agarrada a su brazo.

-¡Wendy! –gritó Natsu y se acercó a ellos 3 -. ¡Lucy y yo somos pareja! –gritó Natsu y a Lucy le resbaló una gota por la cabeza.

-¡Se gusssstan! –soltó Happy y Natsu asintió sonriendo -. Y no lo niegan.

-Toma Natsu –susurró Lucy y cuando Natsu se dio la vuelta Lucy le pegó en la cabeza dejándolo sentado en el suelo -. Deja de gritar esas cosas.

-De acuerdo Lucy, ¿me perdonas?

-Solo… ¡Si te cayas de una vez!

-Vale, vale –accedió Natsu y se levantó.

-Idiota…

-Puede que sea un idiota, pero soy tú idiota.

-Como quieras.

-Genial, ¡soy su idiota!

-¡Que dejes de gritar! –le gritó Lucy al oído haciendo que Natsu cayera al suelo acostado, agarrándose el oído y gritando.

-Hazme acordar que no te haga enfadar… -susurró Natsu.

Y así termina esta historia.

**¿Reviews? \^^/**


End file.
